


The Pink Briefs' Incident

by savaged



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, PWP, Sexual Tension, Underwear Kink, edm scene, zeddmau5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savaged/pseuds/savaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He mattered. That's why Joel couldn't let himself even touch the german boy, but during that one set everything got screwed up in his insides. And as he could feel Anton writhe in suppressed want, the producer continued to crave every inch of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pink Briefs' Incident

**Author's Note:**

> 'if you don't play, you'll never win.'  
> for a beautiful anon who deserves it :) based on this:  
> http://soundisstyle.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/zedd-deadmau5-wussy-texts.jpg
> 
> aaaand delivered:  
> http://api.ning.com/files/4O3HllTJ*6efpnz24v63NK6G0BSuFHxBDG31QPNyqkzFvwZvolJSBGu1LgdD4LlOSCv8kQF7tl4XaV3Dxd7hyQppw9Hqe3pX/ZeddDeadmau5PinkUnderwear.jpg?width=736

How could he keep his mouth shut having the german boy run through the stage of his set in pink briefs? The kid had some fucking nerve to even text him about it, and appear with a bow tie matching the suspenders hanging from his bare shoulders. The mau5 smirked hearing the cheers of the audience counting the laps Zedd promised he'd do the same day, and as he hopped around panting and throwing shy pornographic glances at the older man, something really bizarre happened in Joel's jeans.

Stirred and clearly disturbed, the man queued some tracks with lazy movements and finished with a long suck of the cigarette hanging between his lips; looked up to the audience and nodded hearing them clap to his exit so he could leave Zedd to do his thing. He was glad for the first time in years that the desk covered the lower parts of their torsos. His hand hadn't left Anton's thigh in all night. Circle motions with the tips of his fingers that he repeated on his own knee, bored, once he was alone by the car park of the nearest Tim Horton's.

The screen of his iPhone lit up.

**Zedd the invincible**

_Can u send someone to grab me?_

Joel smiled, and while he did, a lot of images started to pop in his mind. And he loved to make them come to reality.

He'd also like to spoil the boy, Anton. That night was a go, easy to casually drive by and gaze at the kid not even trying to protect himself in the dark back street of the place where they shared the gig, sitting on the edge of the pavement with his knees up to his chest and a weak ass grin when he saw Joel arrive. The pink clothing slid past his inner thighs and one of the suspenders had lost grip at his shoulder, so it was dropped around his elbow and the foreigner hadn't even bothered to put it back in place. Joel avoided the so longed stare at Anton's bulge when he noticed the man watching him in silence from out of the car.

Closer, he smelled like alcohol and sweat; he smelled like a crowd, like ravers in colorful clothes and shirts with stupid quotes and headbands with their names on them waving a can of Red Bull around. He smelled and looked like a concert over populated by underage teenagers in nyan cat and pokemon suits. He smelled like Joel's own teenagehood. And he was getting high off of the idea of Anton sweating on top of him in said clothes.

"So you wanna get grabbed?"

He could tell by the pink blush spread across light-eyed Anton that he was already drunk.

"Yeah, that's why I sent that message. Thank God you came, I'm gonna get killed in this alley."

"I'm more concerned about someone raping you. But you're still wearing them," Joel lit a cigarette and pointed at the briefs with his lighter, holding the stick out of the slid down car window. "I bet that's what you want, huh?" He gave away a sympathetic smile full of utter intentions and Zedd bit at his bottom lip almost sensually, if not for the fact that he was actually embarrassed about Joel getting a bad image of him. He started to see why he had to get drunk in the first place to try and impress the older man. "Get in, c'mon."

"Am I really 'Zedd the Invincible' in your phone?" he closed the door with a soft click and fastened his seatbelt, looking at the profile of Joel roughened by the lack of light in the streets. A subtle stubble covered his jawline from the end of his ear to the curve of his chin and Zedd slid his index finger through it, reacting poorly to the canadian ignoring him. "Show me it, I wanna see it."

Joel looked from the corner of his eye. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I know you're bullshitting me."

"I'm _not_ , you dick. Check it," he jerked his chin down to his pocket, and Anton sneaked a hand exploring the tight confines of Joel's jeans, not even worrying about the iPhone once he got it out. He had touched Joel, at least.

"How come you don't compliment me on this beautiful outfit? Look how hot I look," Anton smiled on the reflection of the iPhone's screen and Joel huffed, shaking his head. "What's so funny?"

"Are you always this needy around everyone?"

"Aye!"

"Come on, tell me where to and I'll drive you there right now. That's the last thing you need to say. 'Aye, Joel, can you come pick me up? I wanna fuck'" the producer mimicked in his highest pitched tone, dropping ashes of cigarette out of the window. Once the traffic light went green again he was driving the car at full speed, just how he liked it, and because whatever he had said -sarcasm mingled with truth- had delivered a rush of blood to his head.

"I'm sorry for trying to have fun. Wow. You're very rude when you want to, you know."

"God," Joel sighed heavily twisting his lips. "No, I didn't mean it like that, it's just a joke. Anton," he slowed down the car to look to his side. The boy had folded his arms across his naked chest, maybe protecting himself from the cold. Maybe discontent with the whole situation. Maybe... No, _fuck maybes_ ; Joel closed his eyes in exasperation and slowed the car down coming to a full stop. "You know you're a cool guy, man. I was joking."

There was one smile and Anton stick his tongue out, loosening up and laughing at him. "I was joking, too. But these briefs look hella tight on me, huh?"

"Yeah, they do."

Joel's hand throwing the cigarette out the window.

Joel's hand squeezing Anton's thigh and cupping him through the pink briefs.

The boy relaxed his back on the seat and sighed at the gentle touch, spreading his legs a bit, and the scarce hair of his arms and legs bristled.

Joel's cigarette scented mouth crashed into the other's, warm lips caressing and kissing chapped ones, tongue on tongue and the wet sounds that usually slipped during make outs when he decided to deepen the lousy kiss. The car had stopped in the middle of an avenue when Anton whimpered and Joel broke the moment with a "I'm gonna change your name to SexZedd on my iPhone."

There was a rush from Anton's side to rip Joel's shirt off when the man told that, but he undressed himself, tugging away his clothing and staying in his bare torso and tattooed arms when a car beeped at them from behind. Joel laughed into Anton's mouth and attacked his neck, sucking the hollow of it feeling a hand sweep away his cap. The same hand took a grip of his short hair and pushed down, as Anton was making him advance from his reddened shoulders -a full body blusher- to his collarbones, and in the middle of the beeping, enraged car sounds behind them, Joel took off the pink suspenders and kissed Anton's skin.

 -

He could claim Anton, but that didn't mean a single thing to the rest of the people that knew the boy. Just as he wandered around in tour, he caught the german speaking about this person that wouldn't let him date somebody else, even slipped Joel's name a couple of times too like 'he's a really focused producer, so we keep tight to each other' and 'I don't have time to relationships right now', but in the EDM scene, more than a few glances were thrown at them whispering things at backstage.

Casually eavesdropping, many of their friends (including Sonny who seemed to grow bound to their friendship) started to notice discussions, arguments not music-related a bit. Heated fights like the this-is-impossible and the what-are-we-gonna-do type, and Sonny had joked about it saying that they had killed someone and they were sorting out how to get away with it. When asked about it, the duo would wave their friends away. Joel, with a "it's just this guy and his stupid views on the wall of Berlin's fall" and laugh it off. Zedd, with a clear blush and a quiet smile. "Lets get a Coke, it's hot in here."

And after the storm, deep calm. Joel would go suddenly quiet and walk out of it to come back with two cans of Red Bull later, problem solved. No speech. Only music through his headphones. It was disturbing, at the least.

They'd share meals, house parties, go on yachts; go to the cinema to watch exclusive movie premieres. Lead gigs. Even when Anton wasn't in town, you'd see him arrive to Joel's first and get some coffee to chat with him at some private corner of the same room where all the crew was. It was strange.

 -

 "Can I mix you someday? I haven't had time to these last weeks."

Joel took a long drag of his cigarette, pursed his lips, blew out of the window and looked back. He inspected Anton's expression through the shadow cast of his cap upon his face, nodded, and his voice came out sore, silent. "Sure."

"Are you sure, though? It's pretty hard to mix yours, it's only if you'd like me to."

"Shut up." Anton did. Joel smirked. "You can do whatever you want with them, I trust you to not embarrass yourself. So whatever you need, help... You can call me."

"Whatever I need?"

His eyebrows quirked when he felt the weight of Anton on his back, as they both were now leaning on the rails of the balcony of his penthouse. Thin fingers stole the smoke stick from his lips and took a drag, Zedd later blowing away grey whirls into the air. He was a jerk like that.

"I thought you didn't smoke."

"I like to."

"You even made a campaign against smoking, what is this?"

"Well, _I_ thought someone was a bit more encouraged to fuck me, but turns out he was not. So we're even being hypocrites."

Joel sighed, exasperated, "look, stop teasing. It was one night, _one fucking night_ and you were in _pink briefs_ , Zaslavski."

"You almost raped me" Anton chuckled, remembering Joel's lips all over his body. The laughs and car beeping of that night rumbling through his ears like goddamned echoes, worse than a stuck melody of one of the tracks he'd worked on for weeks. "That was nuts, I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't been so drunk."

"Wondering now?"

Joel stopped smiling, same time as Anton spontaneously stopped laughing. The kid touched his wrists, fidgeting the ending of the squared motive of his shirt, clearing his throat.

"I mean, I'm not- It's just curiosity over the funny situation, that's all."

"I can't really keep this going between us, you know," and it was time for Anton who opened his mouth to ask what he's talking about when Joel shook his head and went on. "You know this will happen if you don't cooperate, Zedd."

"Don't call me fucking Zedd." The man threw the cigarette from past the rails not even bothering to look at the lit up stick crashing, stumbling back inside with his head low and hands under the sleeves of his shirt, because the cold had got to him like each of Joel's last statements around these two last months.

-

Anton threw himself on the edge of the bed, pressing his cheek against the soft pillows, wrinkled covers of deadmau5' mattress printing marks on his pretty face. He felt the forbidden, long-lasted touch of one of his associates, mentor, and instinctively sighed out loud when the hand swept up his thigh to finish upon the curved bottom of his back.

"I'm sorry, man. I..."

"Shh."

He positioned himself to a side of the boy, caressing his legs. Anton couldn't help but smile unexpectedly and rush, bringing their lips together, Joel reacting poorly to the youth's assault and twisting his lips in response. When he saw Anton's panicked expression, he softly planted a peck on his cheek, and started a line of vague movements around his mouth to finally deepen them in a caffeinated kiss.

He let Anton undress him this time, play and touch the pale skin under his black shirt, clutch to his smooth chest, dig his nails into his bony shoulders. Like water exploring the curves of rocks under a cascade, his hands traveled down deadmau5' navel. He had played piano since he was 6 years old, but, there wasn't any other sound in the world capable to resemble the feeling that Joel's moan caused in him, when his fingers worked better than tapping any complicated combination of piano keys, and Joel's eyes were half-lidded, and his head was right here with him.

He got rid of his shirt, too. His skin shivered since the producer's room hadn't any sort of heat -excluding that of each other's body and well, fat and purry Meowingtons staying sleepy in the darkest corner of the house,- and with awkward glances and quick movements his pants were on the ground some time after. Joel hummed.

Taking hands into the subject, he embraced Anton tightly so he barely had to move (the kid shifted, however, uncomfortable, but still wrapped his legs around Joel's clothed waist), thinking that Joel was the only person who wouldn't make him feel anxious for the first time, but his teeth did grit, and his breathing had hitched when the musician fetched lube and condoms from a box under the abandoned night table.

Slipping the french blue boxers down in a torturing slow movement, Joel fucking delighted himself before the view. Zedd pushed his head back on the mattress, embarrassed. A voice in his head told him that this was the exact same thing why they shouldn't have ever gotten to do this. It was obvious. Joel would probably back down, because it wasn't morally okay or Anton wouldn't meet his expectations. Heck, he wanted to hide beneath the covers and never come out again, whatever would help him avoid the piercing glare of the man on top of him.

"Can I" Joel asked with sore voice, pushing the cap of the lube bottle open with one hand and running his thumb over Anton's entrance. Unsure, the boy nodded twice biting his bottom lip. He had Joel's taste on him. He smiled and stopped the following second, when he had Joel in him, knuckle-deep.

He retired his index finger slowly, curling it in him and watching each of Anton's reactions develope in a short span of time. The tight walls of his, um, _lover_ , sent shivers down his spine. And something else, which he wasn't quite proud of but pretty much aroused.

Under gasps and a second finger, Zedd forgot about the stream of eeriness that had overwhelmed him a couple of minutes ago and touched himself, the first to be replaced by warm 'yeah's and heated ' _fuck_ 's with jerks of his fist and pearls of sweat around his temples.

This was what they wanted.

This was why Joel kept him surrounded with his arms, under his almost shaking chest when he entered him. It was also paying attention to the sweet german words that poured from Anton's mouth as he hissed to himself, catching a couple of broken " _scheiße, bitte"_ on their way out as Joel started to rock in a steady rhythm, little thrusts that raised Anton's hips from the bed. His fingertips burned, not from the cigarettes this time. Sweaty reddened skin was the cause; the sudden thought of doing this to him while in the pink briefs got him rolling his waist and slamming harder than before. He had to ignore the tears forming in Anton's bright eyes.

" _Ich- Ich we-_ "

"Don't" pant "speak in" pant "fucking german" pant, "goddammit I don't get a thing Zaslavski," Joel locked lips with the boy and slowed down his pace seeing stars in the back of his eyes as he closed them shut. He broke the damp kiss to take a breath and moan, taking a look at Zedd before coming inside him and collapsing like he had just fought a war. Anton kept touching himself, uncomfortably rushing, feeling out of place seeing Joel already finished.

"Hey, hey, I'm not done with you."

"Hm?"

Joel revived and kissed his neck, moving out of him and running his hands through his body, putting one behind his back. Anton felt his fingers slide in and press in places inside him, places that made him moan whenever Joel pleased, and suddenly he was at it again, swearing and cursing in both english and german and forgetting who he was. Only swallowing and opening his eyes again he saw Joel's delight drawn all over his face. Of the things he was saying, the gestures he was making, the shudders of his body belonging to the producer; Joel making him come.

He shouted his name when he climaxed, lost in a beautiful and rather complicated orgasm, and almost fell asleep like Joel had done. Because it felt like it had taken months to achieve this, not just ten minutes straight. And after that, after getting rid of his jeans, Joel lied beside him wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He smiled when Anton shivered, even though he couldn't see him, he felt his skin besides his. He had tucked the guy in the covers of his own bed, after he fell asleep.

As he glanced at his cigarettes, the box upon the night table, he didn't reach out for them. Anton's hair under his fingertips felt much better than any other texture.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for being late! my internet has been sucking lately and i'm actually uploading this from stolen wifi?? however, i hope you've liked it!


End file.
